Tácticas de aprendizaje
by ChioGravits
Summary: Si algo sabía el castaño era que su vecino, y actual pareja, no tenía su fuerte en las matemáticas.—Espera, ¿cuál es coseno de nuevo? —el albino frunció el ceño, viendo su hoja sin comprender—. ¿La línea ondulada o el gráfico con todos los garabatos?/ —.¿Es enserio? ¡Te lo he explicado tres veces ya!/ HIJACK


**Atención: **Contenido homosexual; yaoi/BL/Slash/etc. Homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias~ A los demás, ¡disfruten!

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks, junto a William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Sólo pido no me maten por no actualizar. Me odio más de lo que ustedes me han de detestar xD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tácticas de aprendizaje<strong>

.

"_Dedicado especialmente a Adry c': "_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si algo sabía el castaño era que su vecino, y actual pareja, no tenía su fuerte en las matemáticas. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que mientras él le explicaba, tan calmadamente y sereno, en su cabeza no pasaba otra cosa que no sea la fiesta de esa noche, organizada especialmente por Flynn Rider. ¿Fanfarrón? Puede, pero hacía un gran barullo en sus fiestas nocturnas. Él no era de fiestas y tantos jóvenes haciendo cosas que superan su edad, pero se divertía.

Y diversión era sinónimo de Jack Frost.

—Así que, ¿tomo el coseno de negativo dos-punto-siete…? —oyó decir al más delgado, el cual se encontraba a su lado con una clara expresión de confusión. Sonrió; al menos lo estaba intentando. Se sorprendía, ciertamente, de ser escuchado. Aquello le hizo sentir algo de orgullo.

Lo vio apretar el lápiz en su mano y mirar la calculadora científica en la restante. Se veía con una expresión que delataba el pensamiento. _Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar._

—Bien. Ahora puedes resolver por X.

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa. Su casa estaba vacía, un claro horario en el que sus padres se encontraban en casa —sin embargo, no los veía desde el almuerzo. Le extraña que no hubiesen dejado ningún recado—, y por ello sólo se oía el desliz del lápiz y la respiración compartida de ambos. Estar en la cocina y encerrados era extraño; aún más si contaba con la nieve cayendo afuera, a sabiendas que el de ojos azules prefería mil veces salir y divertirse. Sin embargo, allí estaban, haciendo la tarea. Qué interesante.

—Espera, ¿cuál es coseno de nuevo? —el albino frunció el ceño, viendo su hoja sin comprender—. ¿La línea ondulada o el gráfico con todos los garabatos?

Entornó los ojos, dejando caer sus hombros. Miró el techo, exasperado, mientras escuchaba quejarse a su acompañante por la falta de respuesta—. ¿Es enserio? ¡Te lo he explicado tres veces ya!

Lo vio dejar caer el lápiz a la mesa—. ¡Fácil para ti decirlo, _Mister Doble Matemáticas Aceleradas! _—suspiró ante el "halago" y arqueó una ceja al verlo inflar sus mejillas. Podía llegar a ser bastante tierno cuando se lo proponía, aunque le saliese mejor de forma inconsciente, como lo era aquella. No cambió su expresión muy a pesar de las quejas del opuesto. Ya se esperaba lo que iba a decir—. ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿No puedes sólo hacerlo tú por mí esta vez? —Cerró sus ojos al verlo hacer un mohín infantil, evitando reír—. Esta mujer califica la tarea, ¡ella es brutal! —agregó el más bajo, intentando convencerlo.

Pero no iba a ceder. Sabía que aquello era simple actuación con tal de que le hiciese la dichosa tarea, debía habérselo imaginado. ¡Como si fuese a perderse un día nevado! Sólo un tonto lo creería.

Bueno, él había sido un tonto, entonces.

— ¿Por favor, Hiccup? —Jack tomó sus manos y sintió una tenue oleada de calor asentarse en sus mejillas, mientras el albino se mordía el labio inferior y lo mirada desde abajo con aquellos característicos orbes azules. Si había algo que realmente amaba de él, era esa, por qué no, preciosa mirada que reflejaba todos los cielos que siempre añoraba ver en el día. El celeste del iris era, sin duda, algo que defendía a Jack por completo. Algo totalmente suyo—. Sólo te tomará diez minutos…

Oh, casi lo olvidaba.

—Olvídalo, Jack… —Se soltó y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo al frente mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, simulando terquedad—. Nunca vas a aprender estas cosas si sigo haciéndolo por ti.

No necesitó girar para saber lo que pasaba. Jack lo miraba como si quisiese asesinarlo; no iba a convencerlo de todas formas. Incluso llegó a escuchar el "aw, vamos Hic" que musitó tan suave por lo bajo.

Posterior a eso, el silencio reinó. Y eso fue suficiente como para que se extrañase, ¿ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba aún ahí o se había escapado? No sabía qué exactamente, pero casi podía afirmar la segunda opción.  
>Giró su rostro finalmente, viéndolo allí pero con la mirada fija en la hoja, volviendo a apretar la mano —ahora sin el lápiz— mientras hacía una mueca. Desplazó la mirada por su entorno, casi buscando algo. Se sentía bastante ridículo al estar esperando que algo se callera y se rompiera, con tal de que algo quebrantara el maldito silencio. No comprendía en absoluto.<p>

Volteó una vez más y entonces tuvo a los ojos de tono zafiro puestos en el techo, y vio labios morados curvarse en una sonrisa. Y eso no era bueno, en absoluto. Las sonrisas de su pareja jamás significaban nada bueno, no para él al menos, que siempre terminaba pagando sus travesuras. Porque justamente aquello significaban sus sonrisas: travesuras.

—¿Qué con esa cara? No confío en esa cara…

Esperó una risa que no llegó.

Lo vio girarse hacia él, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios. Incluso algo más… ¿coqueta? Debía ser su imaginación—. No estaba haciendo una cara de paranoia —reviró los ojos ante el tono irónico que usó, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima—. Oye… —el albino observó hacia la puerta que daba a la sala con cierto brillo en sus ojos; un brillo que no supo explicar. Volteó a ver la puerta abierta él también—. Tus padres no están, ¿verdad?

—No…

Se giró y entonces una fuerza extraña lo llevó a inclinarse hacia abajo. Algo que sujetaba el cuello de su camisa con fuerza, sin dejarlo escapar, pese a la diferencia. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando pudo identificar un par de finos y fríos labios que tanto conocía y que ahora tocaban los suyos. Sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire; imposibilitado de reaccionar aún así.

No tardó demasiado en guiarlas hacia los hombros ajenos, presionando el agarre con la única intención de atraerlo un poco más. Frío, húmedo, diferente. Expresar en palabras un beso del hijo rebelde de los Frost no se le hacía muy complicado.

Las manos se ajustaron en su camisa, sintiendo la respiración tranquila en su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas a su nariz, mientras lo acercaba un poco más. Hundió sus dedos en la sudadera azul del otro, tirando de sus hombros más cerca, _más cerca_. Sus labios se abrieron, separándose con relativa lentitud, amagando con ensordecer sus sentidos. Alientos húmedos, y sus pómulos ardían en fuego. Las hebras blancas se movían, acariciando las pestañas negras de los ojos cerrados que el menor portaba.  
>Jadeó al momento de sentirlo abalanzarse sobre él, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y rodeando su silueta justo a tiempo, evitando una caída que sabía no iba a suceder. Sus mejillas quemaban y sus manos tanteaban tímidamente en la cintura más delgada, sin saber a lo que atenerse. Dio el libre ascenso a una de sus manos, llegando a tocar los cabellos blanquecinos y enredarlos entre sus dedos. Eran realmente contadas las veces en las que podían besarse, sin ser interrumpidos, en una intimidad regular. Y curiosamente, ahora no quería…<p>

—Whoo! Wow, Hic, ya sabes que me encantaría seguir haciendo esto contigo y todo, pero por desgracia, como un _buen estudiante_, no puedo realmente hacerlo sin terminar mi tarea en primer lugar.

… detenerse.

Se mantuvo con una expresión verdaderamente torpe en su rostro. Sus mejillas abundaban de colorado, sus labios no se juntaban y su cabello, castaño como el de su madre, era un completo desastre. ¿En qué momento había dejado de tomar su camisa para revolverle el cabello? Debía dejar de distraerse tanto.

Lo vio bajarse de su regazo y ocupar el lugar que sentaba con anterioridad, sonriendo al tomar el lápiz y la calculadora, continuando con sus ejercicios.

—¿Qu-

La frustración lo invadió y entrecerró sus ojos, arrugando la nariz a la par que fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus labios, haciendo una mueca. El calor de su rostro no parecía querer bajar. El menor lo observó de reojo y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de ambas manos—. ¿Qué sucede? —sonrió de lado, cargando su expresión de completa inocencia.

—… dame eso —gruñó, quitándole la hoja mientras tomaba el lápiz.

—¡Huzzah! ¡Otra victoria a mis artimañas! —gritó Jack, alzando su puño al aire, con una amplia sonrisa. No obstante, mientras él ojeaba lo que había hecho, posó su mano sobre su hombro, apasivando el gesto—. Gracias, Hic. Serás recompensado en gran medida por esto luego.

—Esto era _bajo_, Jack. Enserio. Apestas en esto.

El albino frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada al cruzarse de brazos—. ¡Bueno! Con esa actitud no lo_ hago_, señor.

Y se sonrojó, subiendo la mirada hacia el otro—. Espera, ¿qué ibas a hacer?

El aludido se volteó a verlo y sonrió ladino, con un tono de iris mucho más oscurecido. Lo vio introducir su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un pedazo de papel abollado. El sonido de la hoja estirarse fue lo que escuchó, seguido de la risa del opuesto, cuando tuvo el papel frente a sus ojos. Y apretó el lápiz contra la hoja, quebrando la mina.

_«No volveremos hasta mañana, ¡no olvides cerrar la puerta como la última vez! Mamá.»_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


End file.
